inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter's Net
Hunter's Net (ハンターズネット, Hantāzu Netto) is a block hissatsu technique. Description Users Info ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Hunter's Net was first used by Kariya Masaki to block Koutei Penguin 2gou in episode 21 against the Akizora Challengers . In episode 22 and 23, Kariya used it to block shoots of Ichimonji Kirito. Also in episode 23, Hunter's Net was broken by Tactics Cycle, the hissatsu tactic of Gassan Kunimitsu. Kariya used it again in episode 27 to block Yukimura's keshin hissatsu; Icicle Road but failed to do so. Though, it was able to lessen the force that reached the goal, that is why when Matsukaze Tenma used Majin Pegasus to block it, he was able to stop it from scoring from some help with Hunter's Net. In episode 30, Kariya used it again to block Taki Sousuke from advancing through the field three times. At Inazuma Town's riverbed, Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Nishizono Shinsuke, Sorano Aoi, Yamana Akane and Seto Midori were thinking back at the opponents Raimon has faced so far during the Holy Road tournament and this hissatsu was seen in their flashback. It was used again during the match against Genei Gakuen, in episode 34. It was broken by Genei no Dalamanglass's shoot. Kariya used Hunter's Net in episode 38, against Sunshine Force. But it failed because it wasn't fast enough. It was used again in episode 42 to stop Bakunetsu Storm but it failed again. Kariya used it another time in episode 44. It beat Godai Shingo's Seiei Hei Pawn W. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. GO movie Kariya tried to block Hakuryuu's White Breath using this hissatsu with Amagi's and Kirino's hissatsu, but failed. Later, with the help of Kirino's Deep Mist, he blocked Rinne Makoto's Tekki Hei Knight B from advancing through the field while it got captured in it. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Kariya used it twice in episode 29, to stop Goburis. The first time it failed, and the second time Kariya made it evolve to V2, and it worked. Kariya used again in episode 38, to stop Shoot Command 20 but failed. It was used again in episode 43 by Kariya but it was easily broken by Zatto in the match of El Dorado Team 02 and Giru. Usage The user first slashes the air with his/her hand having violet strings appear, then with his other hand he slashes again another set of strings appear again completing a full laser net that is stitched in to stop the opponent. When the opponent comes near it, he/she bounces off and the ball lands near the user. Acquirement ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *Technique shop in Obius Square (オービアススクエア) on Faram Obius, 1420P Gallery Hunter's Net broken by Icicle Road.png|Hunter's Net broken by Icicle Road. Hunter's Net used in the GO movie.png|Hunter's Net as seen in the GO movie. Kirino and Kariya succeeded using their Hissatsu in GO Movie HQ.png|Kirino's Deep Mist and Kariya's Hunter's Net blocked Rinne. Hunter´s Net game.ver.jpg|Hunter's Net in the game. Hunter's Net used as a Block Wii.png|Hunter's Net used as a Shoot Block in the Wii game. Hunter's Net Infinity in the Galaxy Game.jpg|Hunter's Net ∞ in the Galaxy game. IG-02-013.jpg|IG-02-013 IGS-05-035.png|IGS-05-035 IG-16-080.PNG|IG-16-080 Slideshow Anime Hunter's Net V2 1.png Hunter's Net V2 2.png Hunter's Net V2 3.png Hunter's Net V2 4.png Hunter's Net V2 5.png Hunter's Net V2 6.png Video ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Chrono Stone GO game Trivia *In the anime, Hunter's Net V2 appears to be much brighter. Category:Wood hissatsu Category:Shoot blocks